I'll Be Waiting
by Emily3
Summary: Taichi's take on the Sorato scene in 'A Very Digi-Christmas', Sora, and Matt and Sora dating. Taiora and Sorato


**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Digimon or the characters on the show.... I don't even own this plot - it's been done a million times over. I own nothing!

**Couples:** The main point is Taiora, but there is Sorato.

**Notes:** The upper half of this fic is the famous Sorato Scene from 'A Very Digi-Christmas'. The other half is Tai's musings on his situation in the Tai/Sora/Matt triangle. Dude, this is my first Digimon fic! *is shocked, as she has an onslaught of Digimon fics running about in her head* Enjoy!

  
  


**I'll be Waiting**

  
  
  
I still remember that day in perfect detail, you know. I still remember the day that I let her go.

Oh, you want to hear about it? Well, as it was, it was a very Digi-December....

  


**_*~Flashback~*_**

  
_"Sora! Hey, Sora!" Taichi Yagami ran through the ankle-deep snow, hot in pursuit of one Sora Takenouchi. Sora paused, her arms wrapped around a box of homemade cookies, and turned around. Her smile widened when she saw the owner of the voice._

"Oh, hi Tai." said Sora, turning away from the backstage door of the Concert House and walking over to the panting boy. "What's up?"

Tai waited for a few moments to catch his breath (he had run all around the Concer House three times looking for the Digidestined of Love) and then, plastering a smile on his face, drew himself up to his full height. He pushed back an imaginary bit of his hair out of his eyes and turned to face the redheaded girl.

"Well... I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the concert with me... if you're not going with someone else, of course." The brown haired boy said all of this rather fast, making the words come out in a mangled blur - but Sora caught his meaning, and blushed slightly.

"Oh.... I'm sorry, Tai, but I was just going to see if Matt wanted to go and..." Sora faded off; she didn't have to continue.

Tai started, looking hastily into his companion's face; Sora looked very embarrassed and.... truly sorry. Tai blinked and looked down at the ground, his stomach twisted in a tight knot.

He had been so sure.... so sure that Sora liked him. He definetly liked Sora. Sora, who was his best friend, team member and crush all at once. Sora, who he had rescued from Datamon. Sora who..... he loved with all of his heart.

"Oh.... Matt, huh?" Sora nodded. Tai gulped once, wringing his hands for a moment. Matt Matt Matt Matt MATT. Sora liked Matt. Why hadn't he ever noticed? Fo a fleeting moment, burning anger welled up inside Tai; Matt was trying to steal Sora from him, just like Matt had tried to steal Tai's job as leader!

..... but the anger faded within seconds. No. This wasn't Matt's fault.... it was no one's fault that Sora didn't like him. It was, after all, her decision who she chose to date.

Tai looked up and smiled softly at the red-brown eyed girl. "Well, go say 'Hi' to him for me, OK?"

Sora blinked. Then, slowly a large smile spread across her face. "I will." she replied, turning back to the door. After she had taken a few steps, she turned around and faced her friend, "Thanks Tai."

It hurt. It hurt to push himself away from her, to let her be with someone else.... but it was also an immensly happy moment for him, because Sora would be happy with Matt.... and that was all he needed.

Tai smiled.

"The least you could do is leave the cookies!" shouted Agumon, who had been, for once, silent throughout the whole conversation. Sora laughed lightly, a sound that, to Tai, sounded like music on the wind.

"I tell you what," said Sora, turning to face the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage, "next time I'm with you guys, I'll make up a special batch!" she smiled one last time and disappeared into the Concert House.

Tai stared at the door for a long while, and then spoke.

"I'll be waiting."

  


_***~End Flashback~***_

  
You know, I really _have_ grown up since when I first went to the Digiworld. I mean, if Sora had said what she said that December back then, I would probably responded with something along the lines of, "What does Matt have that I don't?", and that wouldn't have just started another fight.

I think the first time I started thinking of Sora in, well, that way, was right after we went back to the Digiworld with Kari. I was thinking about what I would have done if Kari had got hurt or killed by Myotismon, and how I wouldn't have been able to handle it if she did, when a really strange thought struck me:

_'What if **Sora** had got hurt or killed during all this?'_ It was then that I realized that if Sora got hurt, I wouldn't just not know what to do; I didn't know if I could go on if Sora got hurt. The more I thought about it... the more the idea of me liking Sora made sense.

Sora is really amazing; She's really brave, and she cares about everyone. She's not afraid to get rough and fight, but doesn't want anyone to get hurt. If she decides that you're her friend, you'll keep on being her friend forever.

She's smart, too; way smarter than me. You can really rely on her to be there when you need her to be. When I'm with her I just.... feel complete. 

I would give up my life, my soul, my happiness for her any day.

Which is sort of what I did, that December. Sora and Matt are still dating. Sometimes I feel angry that Sora likes Matt better; I mean, we've been friends forever! Doesn't that count for anything?!

..... but then I take one look at Sora's face when she's with Matt, and I don't feel mad. If Sora's happy then I _can't_ be mad.

I'll be waiting for her: I'll be waiting beside her to make sure she will always be happy.... but if I wait for her to love me, then I'll be waiting forever.

I'm smiling now.... I can wait forever. I have all the time in the world.

"Be happy, Sora." I mutter, her red-brown eyes swimming in my mind's eye.

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
